Just a Kiss?  A Beckett and Castle One Shot
by MidnightTygerlily
Summary: On a snowy night Castle and Beckett share dinner and wine and a little bit more.


Just A Kiss ? - A Castle and Beckett One shot

Beckett sat on the couch. She held the freshly poured glass of Merlot in her hand. She gently rolled the stem of the delicate Riedel glass between her fingers, letting the crimson libation swirl in the bowl of the glass.

They were alone and she was not sure how she felt about that. She felt her cheeks heat up at the thoughts in her head.

She turned around and watched Castle in the kitchen cooking. He looked up from the sauté pan of risotto and smiled at her.

Kate stood up and walked slowly over the the kitchen island. She leaned down, resting her elbows on the counter and held her wine in front of her. She took a long slow pull from the glass as Castle watched. His eye focused on her lips.

"So what is this you are making?" she asked, setting the glass down on the counter.

"Mushroom risotto with peas." he said as he took small spoon full from the pan and tasted. "It still has a little further to go." he said as he ladled more hot chicken stock into the pan and stirred.

"I wouldn't have figured you for the Galloping Gourmet."

"I know my way around a kitchen." he said and smiled one of those patented sexy smiles he was famous for.

"No." she started, her face flushing again. "I didn't mean…. I just figured that you would prefer to eat at a 5 star restaurant."

She shifted her weight from one leg to the other and looked down at her wine glass. She raised her hand and gently ran her finger around the rim.

"I am just surprised that's all." she said looked back up at him. He raised his wine to his lips.

"I think you would be surprise by a lot of things about me." He said. He smirked then drank his laughed.

She stood up straight. She took her wine glass in her hand and walked around the kitchen island. She stood next to Castle.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked. Rick laughed under his breath then looked up at Kate. The sultry look in her eyes took his breath away.

He swallowed hard and thought of something witty to say. But nothing came to his mind.

"Other than setting the table." he said. She looked up at him and took a long labored sip of her wine.

"Do you want to sit at the table or here at the island?" Kate asked.

"Where ever you want." he said.

Kate put her glass down on the counter again and walked over to the kitchen cabinets where the bowls were held. She grabbed two bowls and two forks from the utensil drawer. She walked passed Rick, brushing against him lightly.

She wasn't sure where this came from tonight but she was going to play it out. See where it would lead sat back down on the leather bar stool and watched Castle finish cooking. He really was ruggedly handsome she thought and smiled.

"So where are Martha and Alexis tonight? Its really coming down out there now." Kate looked towards the windows watching the snow fall. Over the past hour it went from flurries to a pretty heavy snow fall.

"Mother and Alexis are at Mother's friends house upstate. They are supposed to be home later tonight."

"Its getting pretty bad out there. Maybe you should call and give them a heads up. Maybe they should stay the night." she said.

Rick looked at her. His eyes were held still on her face. Either one of them was not sure how to take that.

The phone rang. Rick walked over to the end table and picked up the receiver.

"Hello." he said looking back at Kate. "Oh hello Mother. Yes it is snowing pretty bad here. Well yes I do think that it would be safer for you and Alexis to stay the night. OK Mother. OK See you tomorrow." He pressed the end button and put the phone back in the charger.

He turned back to Kate.

"So that was Mother. She and Alexis are staying upstate tonight." They looked at one another.

"You better make sure that risotto doesn't burn." she said and took another sip of wine.

* * *

><p>They sat and ate and talked and laughed more than they had in a while. Normally on the job Beckett was straight-laced and professional. Castle tried to get her to loosen up. Tonight she was funny, she was easy-going and she was flirting with him.<p>

They moved to the couch and sat with the lights dimmed. Kate turned and looked out the window. The city lights sparkled and snow falling created a white-blue glow in Castle's apartment. She turned back to him and sighed. He was holding his wine glass in his hand watching her watch the snow reached over and took the glass away from him. She placed his and hers gently on the table and moved closer to him.

They were close now. Kate could feel the heat reediting off of him. She put her hands on his chest and gently ran them up to his neck. She swung her leg over his legs and straddled him.

They stared at each other. Not moving , no blinking, no was so much hinging on this that she didn't want to mess it up. She didn't want to push it too far to where they couldn't get what they had back. But she had to try.

Kate leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. His hands were on her legs then he moved them to frame her face. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"Rick." she whispered as she leaned back in and kissed him deep. She tunneled her fingers thorough his thick hair and held him to her. Her hands were every where on his body at once.

She reached down and pulled his shirt out of his pants and ran her hands up his bare chest. He pulled her closer to him and groaned. This was going to happen. Finally. Something they both wanted for such a long time. Rick moved her off of his lap and stood up. He pulled her up off of the couch and kissed her. He lifted her gently off of the ground and Kate wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her up easily and walked towards his bedroom.


End file.
